


The Salamander's Eggs

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Easter y'all, If you want to see cute half-elves rawed by monsters then this is the story for you, M/M, Mind Break, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Salamander meant as somewhat-mythological-based monster, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuck in the wall, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A young half-elf explorer ventures into a cave to gather the eggs of a local beast, thinking it will be easy money.Too bad the old man who gave him the mission never specifiedhowhe was going to collect the eggs...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge, using the prompt "Amphibian"
> 
> I am 100% aware this is not legit salamander reproduction but trust me I looked it up and it would have been the least sexy monster fucking scene ever if I tried to replicate that so I decided screw that I make my own rules.
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will add more stories and content that will be exclusive to the site, so make sure to check it out from time to time to get all the juicy new stories.

 

Aelanis had thought that the mission sounded easy enough.

Almost _too_ easy.

That should have been his clue that something wasn't quite right, but he'd never been the type to ask too many questions.

Since he'd left his village to find fortune, it really seemed that luck was on his side. He'd already managed to get quite far by hitching a ride on a merchant's carriage in exchange for helping him guard his wares, and once he arrived in the city he'd acquired some gear that would help him out in his missions, then set out to find someone in need of a pair of arms and the right skills to accomplish their goals.

...and that was when his problems started.

Back in his village he'd been fairly tall and of average build, not the strongest guy around but also not the weakest. At 120 years of age, he was quite young for an half-elf but well over the age where one could be expected to be able to fend for himself.

It turned out however, that what he'd always heard about humans was over-exaggerated, but not by _that_ much. Even the shortest of them still towered over him, and most of the men there could easily pick him up by the scruff of his neck if they so wished - something that one of them demonstrated to him in a tavern, much to his shock and embarrassment and to the amusement of most of the other patrons.

Aelanis had felt intimidated, but not discouraged. Sure, maybe he wasn't the best choice for something that required hard labor or brute force, but he was agile and fast and his small size meant he could easily sneak into places that a human would not be able to fit into. Surely there were still plenty of missions that he could excel in, if only they'd let him try!

Fresh from his humiliation in the tavern and burning with the fire of determination, when an old man approached him to tell him he'd heard he was offering his services he'd immediately jumped on the chance and agreed before even hearing what it was all about, sure that whatever it was it'd be something he could handle.

Sure enough, once the old man explained it he was confident that he could have completed that mission blindfolded and with one hand tied behind his back.

The thing was, at about one day or two of distance from the city, there was a cave where one could gather the eggs of a salamander, which were a valuable ingredient for potions and also sometimes used as a novelty item by nobles since they could be placed directly inside a fire without suffering any damage.

Aelanis had never seen a salamander and knew little to nothing about them, but the old man gave him a potion to drink before entering the cave and assured him that would make sure he didn't smell like food, so the creature would not harm him.

 _This is so easy_ , he thought as he made his way through the tunnels of the cave, using his limited powers to create a small floating light that preceded him and helped him look for his destination.

Apparently salamanders could live in and out of the water and preferred dark and humid places, so his best bet to find their eggs was to search for the underground lake.

His small stature did aid him in his task, allowing him to slip through a few shortcuts and reach his objective much faster than he would have following the main tunnel.

The most annoying thing thus far was that the deeper he went, the warmer it was, and as he got closer and closer to the lake the air also got damper, making the heat feel even more suffocating. The only upside was that the humidity allowed some kind of luminescent mushroom to grow and that meant he was allowed to see a bit better.

At first he'd tried to keep his mantle on, but eventually he had to give up on it and left it on top of a weirdly-shaped stalagmite, hoping to retrieve it later. Thankfully his route had been pretty straightforward for a while, so there was no way he'd miss it on his way back.

Still, even in his light tunic Aelanis was sweating so much that the clothing was sticking to his skin in a very unpleasant manner, and the same was true for his hair, which he decided to tie up in a ponytail so that at least his nape would not get so overheated.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity he managed to reach a wider space where the stone gave way to a pool of limpid water, illuminated by the turquoise glowing mushrooms and by some unknown luminescent type of fish swimming just below its surface.

It was such a beautiful sight that for a moment Aelanis was distracted from his mission, thinking about how nice it would be to take a dip and rinse the sweat off of himself.

His thoughts, however, were soon interrupted once the glowing fish seemed to go crazy, quickly rushing away in all directions. It did not take long for him to understand why: something much larger was moving underneath the water, something that made him scurry towards the nearest stalagmite hoping it was large enough to hide him, peeking from behind to keep his eyes on the danger lurking under the surface.

The creature didn't notice him as it emerged from the water, so he had all the time to stare and take in every detail of its appearance.

The first thing that came out were its clawed hands and big, powerful arms, which it used to grasp the edge of a large rock to help it pull the rest of its body outside. Next came the head, which was lizard-like in appearance but slightly more rounded, followed by its huge ridged back and its legs, whose feet were also armed with sharp claws, and finally its tail, which was wide and fairly flat towards the end. Its skin was glossy and black, marbled with silver streaks which had a slight blue-green tint under the mushrooms' light.

Once it turned around and looked back at the water, Aelanis almost yelped out loud when he saw its tongue dart out and capture one of the fishes, extending at least as far as the halfth of its body and then sweeping back together with its prey, which the creature apparently swallowed whole - even if he could see a glimpse of its sharp teeth for a split second before its jaws closed.

 _That must be the salamander_ , Aelanis thought, gulping loudly as he tried to remember that even if it noticed him, the potion should help him avoid that gruesome destiny. Still, it was hard not to feel intimidated by such a large and threatening beast.

 _Now that I found it, it should not be hard to find the eggs_ , he told himself, resisting the urge to sneak back from the entrance and run away as fast as he could before he could be caught by that monster. He had a mission to accomplish, for the Gods' sake, if he ran away at the first glimpse of a threat what sort of adventurer was he?! Plus what would everyone say, once that old man told them that he hadn't even been able to complete such a simple task?

He only had to go unnoticed, and follow the creature to its lair. It shouldn't be that hard. He was smaller, agile and his boots were made of a special material that absorbed the sound of his footsteps, so if he was careful as he tailed him then everything would go smoothly.

 _If I do a good job, then everyone will see that I can be trusted to accomplish my mission_ , he told himself, taking a deep breath before he decided to try and sneak behind it to explore the other passage on the opposite side of that chamber. If that was where the salamander came from, then maybe it had left its eggs there.

All seemed to go well, but as he got particularly close to the salamander's tail and made sure to keep his eyes glued on its rear, he failed to notice a small puddle of water on his way, where one of his boots landed with a loud splash.

He froze in place, a part of him yelling at him that he should run away as fast as his legs could carry him while the other yelled that if he ran then the creature might attack him mistaking him for a prey or for a potential threat, and one slash of those claws could mean instant death.

As the salamander slowly turned around, the only solution he could think of was to retreat against the nearest surface, shaking like a leaf in the wind as he was face to face with that terrifying creature.

Its big bulging eyes were pointed at him and there was no doubt that he had been spotted, still he was too terrified to try to run away.

Even as the creature crawled towards him, he was paralyzed in fear and could do nothing but stare back as his heart thumped furiously in his ears.

The salamander's head was in front of him, so close that he could feel its warm breath against his chest, so close that he could distinguish each and every one of the silver spots that clustered together in marble-like streaks all across its smooth, glistening skin, so close that he could see every single gold speck in its irises as its pupils widened, could see his own frightened expression reflected in them.

As its mouth opened he closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow, waiting for those jaws to clamp down on his flesh and for those razor-sharp teeth to tear it apart and all he could hope was for it to be quick.

Then he felt something warm and wet on his chest, sliding up along his neck and his face, sticking to his skin and leaving a mucous trace behind it like a slug.

He cried out in surprise and horror, opening his eyes only to realize the creature was _licking at him_ , and that finally snapped him out of his stupor.

"NO!"

He ran away, not in the direction he came from but it was too late to turn back, the creature had already barred the way. He would find another passage, something, anything to get out of its grasp, for the time being he was too terrified to be able to think clearly. All he knew was that he had to get as far away as possible and then he could stop and think of the fine details.

That part of the cave was much damper, with parts of the floor covered by a thin layer of mud, and it was clear that it was also the place where the beast normally retreated to. Maybe its nest was somewhere in there, the thought briefly crossed his mind but he was not stupid enough to go look for it while an horrifying beast chased after him.

Not going back had been a huge mistake, he soon realized, as the cave only went deeper and deeper, getting so warm and damp that he could see the mist in the turquoise glow, sticking to his clothes and skin and air and mingling with his sweat. His white tunic was practically see-through, it was soaked through to the point where it was weighting him down, or so it seemed to him at least.

As he stopped to breathe, struggling to do so in that heavy air, he got so frustrated that he undid his belt and furiously tore the clothing off of himself together with his trousers, throwing them in the mud before tightening his belt around his now bare waist. He felt even more vulnerable without his clothes, left with only a short pair of braies that covered him down to his knees, but at least it also felt less suffocating.

He didn't have much time to savour his relief, however, as he could hear the creature's heavy steps as it made its way towards him. It made no other sound aside from that, no hissing nor growling or any sort of threatening call, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

He wouldn't get anywhere by just moving forward, the creature knew that place better than him and likely that was why it was not rushing, because it knew that there was no way its prey could escape from there. He had to find a way to get back, but how?

_Maybe I could hide somewhere?_

He looked around and, sure enough, he could see a hole in the wall that looked like it was just the right size to fit him. With some luck the creature would pass by without seeing him, and even if it did see him then it would not be able to get to him.

Of course there was always the risk that it would stay there and wait for him to get out, but what else could he do? The level of muddy water on the floor was rising, first it was only a few inches but by then it was almost up to his ankles. He was fairly sure that if he kept going, it would eventually get to the point where it went up to the roof and he would be stuck there in a far worse situation, as the salamander could swim and breathe underwater but _he_ couldn't.

 _That damn old man did not tell me it was some kind of huge monster!_ , he thought angrily as he slipped headfirst into the small passage, then stretched out his arms to find something to grasp on so he could pull himself further up and climb in.

The way the man spoke, it sounded more like it was some kind of mildly threatening creature like a boar or a wolf, something that he could have taken out if he really had to fight it. And why hadn't the potion worked? If he didn't smell like food why was the beast chasing after him!?

Either way, he would make sure to let that bastard know how pissed he was once he managed to get back, but for the moment he had to focus on staying alive so he could get back in one piece.

He finally managed to get a grip on the slippery surface, which would have been easier if not for the rivulet of water that leaked down through the whole thing. Using all of his strength, he pushed himself up with his legs and at the same time pulled with his arms, grunting from the effort. The passage was narrower than he'd expected, meaning that it was a rather tight fit, and it went upwards so he had to use quite a bit of force in order not to slip down.

He tried to get further in, hissing as his side was scraped by the jagged edge of a rock that protuded from the wall, but he soon realized that there was no way he would fit, even if he'd gotten rid of his belt and all of his possessions that were attached to it. It was just too small, even for him. It could have worked if it only had been a bit wider, so maybe he could find another hiding spot if he hurried.

With a sigh, he let his grip loosen so that he could slide back down.

Except that he didn't.

As he had tried to get through, he didn't know how it happened but he must have managed to squeeze his shoulders past a particularly tight spot - the same one that was now clogged up by the higher part of his torso, just below his armpits.

_Oh no..._

He tried to push himself upwards again, except his feet were barely touching the ground as he was stuck on tiptoes. He just couldn't muster up enough force in his legs in that pose and, to make matters worse, the slippery mud that covered the ground meant that his feet skittered over it and he was unable to gain even that little leverage to push himself further.

_Oh no no no no no... I'm stuck!_

The terror was overpowering him again, the creature's steps were getting closer and all he could do was to blindly flail his legs and arms and pray to any gods from any pantheon that he knew of that they could help him get away from there before it was too late.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, come on!_

Aelanis started crying in frustration and anger and, yes, also fear. Why him? Why there, in such a place? He'd barely begun his quest and yet it was about to end so horribly, and all because he'd gotten himself stuck like an idiot. Maybe the men who mocked him had been right. Maybe he really would have been better off running back to his village. Now it was too late, and he was going to pay for his foolishness. And the worst thing was, no one but the old man knew that he even was there, so no one would come looking for him. His mother likely would never know what had become of him, and all that he'd have accomplished by leaving his home would be to become that beast's lunch.

He could hear it, it was getting closer and closer, so close and so big that the ground seemed to shake with every step - or maybe it was him who was shaking so much that he felt as if everything around him did too.

Once he felt the creature's tongue on his calve he screamed, thrashing around and kicking even if he knew he could not hope to do anything but piss it off even if he managed to hit it.

One of the creature's hands grasped his thigh, claws lightly scratching his skin, and he knew he was done for, knew that soon he would feel his flesh get torn off and eaten, so he stopped fighting and clasped his hands together, reciting a silent prayer to the Sun God.

Once again his fears were proven unfounded. Instead of biting his thigh, the creature only licked at it before doing the same with the other one, his tongue sliding up higher and even sneaking underneath his braies, sliding along the inside of his thighs.

Aelanis shivered, feeling his disgust rise as the creature's wet appendage covered his skin in its sticky drool. Even the palms of its hands were sticky, and the more they stayed in contact with his skin the more he felt as if they were burning, like when he sliced some of the spicy roots that his mother cultivated and their liquids leaked on his fingers.

Then the creature's tongue moved up between his legs and he gasped and yelped once he felt it on his testicles, first on the base then sliding up along his perineum until it reached his anus and-

"Hyaaa?!", he screamed out loud, green eyes widening in shock as the wet appendage brushed the sensitive skin there before the creature retracted it. He was so surprised he didn't even know how to react as the creature's claws ripped the fabric of his braies, as easily as if it was a piece of parchment.

Then the creature grasped on his thighs with both hands, spreading them apart and sinking the tip of his claws in his soft flesh, making him whimper in pain and fear. It was so much bigger and stronger than him, there was no way that he could stop it from doing whatever the hell it was doing, and by that point he was not even entirely sure that it wanted to eat him.

Still, when that tongue was on him again he couldn't help but fear that it would be followed by teeth, so he did not relax even as the licking continued without the creature taking even a small nibble.

In fact, as the tongue moved along his most sensitive areas, a new kind of fear spread through him together with a deep shame as he realized, his body was reacting to that disgusting treatment and not in the way that he wanted it to! The long, warm licks were making him shiver, and he tried to tell himself it was only in revulsion but the way his cock hardened said otherwise.

He was panting loudly, hands grasping onto the stone and hips jerking up every now and then as the licking increased, the long tongue exploring his whole body as far as it could reach. His skin was flushed and covered in goosebumps, and even his nipples were hardening, making him bite his lips to hold back a loud moan when a sudden movement caused them to brush against the harsh surface of the passage.

"Oh by the Gods...", he whimpered, feeling the creature's hands move up on his ass cheeks to spread them, sinking its claws into his plump flesh. His small hole twitched even before the tongue trailed from the back of his balls and then between his buttocks, spreading more of its drool in the dip until it was dripping down together with the half-elf's sweat.

When the tongue breached his hole it did not hurt, sliding in with a single fluid motion and coating his insides with its mucus-like substance. Still, there was a strong discomfort as he'd never really had anything in his ass before, nor had he ever thought he would. He knew of such practices but they were frowned upon, and that was when they involved two persons.

To experience such a thing from such a frightening monster... the mere thought filled him with intense shame, while the act itself was even worse. He could feel his ass being spread open, could feel the soft appendage slide in and out of it, going deeper and deeper each time, until he felt as if all of his insides were being licked, fearing that if it went on like that he would eventually feel that tongue slide all the way through him and come out of his mouth.

Thankfully that didn't happen, and in fact after a while the creature seemed to have grown tired of using its tongue and finally slid it out, leaving his anus twitching as it readjusted to the sudden emptyness, leaking out some of the creature's fluids.

Aelanis took the chance to try and calm his breath, legs shaking but now for a completely different reason, his cock so hard that the head was peeking out of its foreskin and a few droplets of precum had already collected at the very tip.

He didn't know what had happened and much less why, but he was glad that it was over. If he ever got out of that cave he was going to _kill_ the damn old man, or at least beat him up for putting him in that situation. And all for some stinking eggs!

Right as he was thinking that, he once again felt something press against his hole but this time it was a bit larger than the creature's tongue, albeit it was still covered in some kind of slick liquid.

"Wait, don't- _AH!_ ".

Aelanis tried to protest but in vain, the new appendage sliding in with relative ease inside his wet hole, sinking in deeper and deeper like the tongue had done but without sliding back, only moving forward while following the curves of his insides.

This time it hurt, even if there wasn't much friction the pressure was making him feel as if his hole would tear open, and the deep insertion was extremely uncomfortable. He was filled up _so much_ , and still it kept going further.

Aelanis might have been a little naïve, but he was not _that_ naive as to not know that this was some kind of sexual act. He didn't know _why_ that monster would decide to mate with him, and at least it wasn't exactly harming him, not in a lethal manner. As disgusting as it was, maybe if he cooperated he could leave that cave relatively unscathed.

With that thought in mind, he did his best to relax as he tried to get used to the large insertion, he didn't know if the salamander would start thrusting next or if it would just release its seed eventually, but for the time being it wasn't being too rough. In fact, it seemed surprisingly patient in its act, sliding in slowly as if to give his insides some time to adjust to the insertion.

After what felt like forever, the creature's hands slid up to his hips as the skin of its abdomen touched Aelanis's rear. The base of its appendage was a bit wider than the rest, but his hole easily stretched open to welcome even the last few inches, and at that point the creature let out its fist sound - a sort of deep, satisfied murmur.

It only stayed like this at first, not moving at all, and Aelanis was growing nervous. Then he felt something weird.

Something was pushing against his entrance again, but this time it was from within the appendage. Slowly but surely, something was being inserted inside him, the long tube inside him contracting rhythmically and squeezing the object in further, forcing his anus to spread open and welcome it even as he instinctively tried to squeeze down and fight against it.

"No! Don't!", he yelled, although he doubted that the creature could understand him and even if it did, it probably wouldn't care. He couldn't take anything so big... and what was it even? It was stretching him out to his limits, and at its widest point Aelanis really thought that his hole would tear open, but eventually his ass swallowed up the unknown thing and he felt it travel up further inside him, brushing against his prostate in the process.

"F-fuck, what are you- _nghhh!_ "

Another one of those things was pushed inside him, and then another one and yet one more, again and again, until it finally occurred to him-

_/"Don't worry, this will make it so that you will not smell like prey to it..."/_

_/"Just gather some of the salamander's eggs for me, and you will be rewarded"/_

_/"For an old man like me it's too dangerous, but you are young and healthy... I'm sure you can gather a lot!"/_

"That fucking old- Nh! BASTARD!", Aelanis cried out, only then realizing the true meaning behind those words.

That bastard had known. He had known all along and still he sent him there without saying anything - most likely because anyone would have refused if they had known the truth.

_I'll fucking kill him, I don't care, this isn't some fucking trick you can pull on people who come there to help your old ass!_

He was livid, and at least that distracted him from the pain for a while, but the more that went on the more his discomfort grew, especially once he felt his belly was starting to get stretched out. Plus the continuous on-and-off pressure against his prostate was making his cock leak precum, the tip brushing against the wall outside the passage now that the creature was squeezing his body against it.

 _If only I could get my hands out at least I'd be able to touch myself_ , he thought with growing frustration. As ashamed as he was at the thought of cumming from being filled with a monster's eggs, the constant torment of being brought so close but not close enough was even worse. No one would ever know anyway, not if he managed to find a discreet way to dispose of the eggs at least, before he got back to the city.

When he last of the creature's eggs had been lodged inside of him, the beast finally started to pull its appendage out, a process that took much longer than Aelanis would have liked and once again left his ass feeling sore and weirdly empty once the appendage fully retracted inside the salamander's body, his hole now clenching and unclenching while his body was shook by small tremors. His cock was still hard, almost painfully so, and if the stone against which it was pressed hadn't been so rough he would have been tempted to rub himself against it to find some relief.

 _Surely,_ he thought, _now that it's done with me it will me leave me alone, and then I can try and figure out how to get out of here and get back outside before the effect of the potion runs its course._

He was exhausted and thoroughly humiliated, but at least he was still in one piece. It was finally over, thanks to the Sun God or whatever deity had decided to take pity on him.

Or so he thought, at least.

And then, much to his horror, he felt something else pushing against his already-abused hole, and he didn't even have the time to beg or protest before the head of the creature's cock was pushed inside him with a strong thrust, then pulled out, then pulled in again together with a few more inches of the whole thing.

Aelanis whimpered weakly and wept as the claws dug a little bit more inside his skin, making him bleed, but he barely felt that once the salamander's cock was pushed almost all the way in, making him cry out loud in both pain and pleasure. There was a faint burning sensation, similar to where his skin had made contact with the creature's but thankfully not as intense, and while he could not _see_ its shape he could _feel_ its bumps and ridges, could tell that its glans had a slightly pointed edge and that was hitting _exactly_ the right spot which made him see stars and howl out in pleasure.

It was so big, _too_ big but an elf's body was known to be fairly elastic, even if one was an half-elf like Aelanis. He couldn't know that, but it was exactly why that old man had decided to trick him into accepting his mission.

So even as the creature picked up its pace and started fucking him at a faster pace, Aelanis's body soon adjusted to his rough fucking and his hips started swinging back to meet its thrusts, which drew another pleased noise from the beast.

"Nnh...f-fuck! _Aah!_ Oh Gods- nh, why does it... _AH!_ S-so good!"

Aelanis's brain felt as if it was turned into a mushy goo, unable to think anything clear nor to focus on anything but the big cock messing up his insides, and how much he wanted it to fuck him even harder.

Everytime the tip bumped against his prostate his cock dripped down more precum and his inner muscles clenched as if to suck it in more, while the ridges and the nubs that covered its length made him feel like sparks were coursing through his body as they rubbed against the sensitive skin of his anus.

"I-I'm gonna... Nh!F-fu- _AAH!_ G-gunna c-cum...Aah, _AAH! P-please!_ Oh, oh fuck yes, _yes,_ like that!".

He didn't even feel any shame as he screamed and wailed, enjoying every second of it as his ass was used like nothing more but a seedbed by the creature, which was shaking its hips in a frenzy as it also neared its orgasm, preparing to release its cum inside the slutty half-elf.

"Aaah... _AAH!_ Oh Gods yes, yes, _YES!_ More! Aah, fuck me more! Aah... I'm gonna cum, I-I'm gonna- _AH! Please!_ Please yes, _YES! HYAAAAA!_ "

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Aelanis's body arched up as he came hard and squeezed on the creature's cock, milking it as the salamander's hot sperm filled him up and then kept filling him more and more, until all of the previously-planted eggs were sure to be soaked in it.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm, Aelanis collapsed and almost fainted, his body still shaking from the aftermath as a series of smaller climaxes had followed the first until his head felt blank. In his current state, he had no recollection of why he even came into that cave into the first place and much less of why he had tried to fight against the creature's mating.

He was spent but satisfied, his legs dangling uselessly from the wall, which had been stained with his semen. His ass was still clinging to the creature's cock as it pulled out, as if it didn't want to let it go and was trying to suck every last drop of sperm out of it, but once the head finally popped out it was followed by a spurt of thick, jelly-like semen, which slowly leaked down Aelanis's sweat-and-drool-soaked legs.

He was left there, unmoving and barely conscious, and when he finally started to come back to his senses the creature didn't seem to be anywhere close.

_Fuck... what have I-_

He groaned, covering his face with his hands. The sounds he had made... the lewd begging, the way he'd been shaking his hips... he could only be glad no one else had been there to see him, because he knew he wouldn't have dared to ever show his face to any living soul otherwise.

_At least I didn't get eaten._

Speaking of which, he realized he'd better get out of there before the creature came back. He wasn't sure that the next time it came across him it wouldn't decide to enjoy his body in an entirely different manner.

_Maybe now I can make it._

He pushed and twisted his torso around, wincing as his distended stomach cramped up at times, his body still adjusting to the feeling of the eggs inside him. He was going to get rid of those too. He'd think of something once he was out.

He didn't even know how he managed to do it, but one of his arms finally managed to slip past the narrower part of the passage, even if his shoulder almost popped out of its socket in the process. The other one took a lot less effort, and at that point all he had to do was push himself out.

...and then his egg-filled belly got stuck, unable to get more than one inch out of the passage now that it was bulging out like that.

_No...no, no, fuck, no, not again, it's not fucking fair, it's not-_

He placed his hands above his bellybutton, feeling the pressure of the eggs from the inside. He pressed on it harder, clenching his teeth from the pain but he didn't stop, trying to make his body expell the eggs, but to no avail.

The reality of the situation hit him like a cold shower.

There was nothing he could do to get away.

He was stuck there again. With that creature.

To become either its next snack, or its seedbed. He wasn't quite sure of which of those fates sounded more depressing.

Nobody even knew where he went. Nobody except the old man, and he doubted that the bastard would send a search party his way.

How much would it take for someone to stumble upon that cave? And even if they did, what would they think if they saw him like before, screaming and moaning like a slut while begging for more, cumming as the creature fucked his ass and used him like a breeding ground for its young?

Aelanis bursted out into a histerical laughter.

Nobody was going to find him there, no.

But maybe it was better like that.

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Furry Egg Laying Day!
> 
> There are no furries here but there are eggs, so I figured it was only fitting for Easter lol.

When he heard the creature's steps come closer again, echoing in the otherwise empty stone corridor, Aelanis had already resigned himself to his fate.

By that point, he'd had plenty of time to do so. He wasn't sure of how long, but he supposed it had been at least a day.

  
  


Stuck in that uncomfortable pose, it had been hard to find a position that did not make some part of his body go numb after a while. His back hurt, and so did his ass of course, and his skin where the salamander's claws had scratched and cut through it. His bladder also had ached for a while but even if he'd tried to hold it in, it had been all for nothing. The pressure from the eggs on the inside was made even worse by the fact that his own weight was pressing the lower part of his belly against the edge of the passage, squishing his poor bladder like a grape. He'd cried in a mixture of humiliation and relief when his warm pee was released against the stone wall, some of it spraying back against his legs. Not that it made much of a difference, since they were already soiled with a mixture of sweat, sperm and the creature's fluids.

Even if his belly was full of eggs, his stomach was sadly empty and he had very little food left in his pouch. His only solace was the fact that there was no shortage of water in there, since it dripped freely down from the passage, and it was at least not as muddy as the one on the floor of the cave even if it didn't taste great.

He had some weapons with him, namely a blowpipe and some poisoned darts to shoot through it, as well as a small dagger that was passed down his family for a couple generations. He'd meant to get more proper gear, including weapons, but that required a lot more gold than what he currently had and was part of why he'd been so happy to accept the old man's mission, thinking that it would be easy gold that he could then use to get more equipment and have more chances of getting better missions and maybe even joining a group of adventurers.

He did think of using his dagger to end his own life, at least it would have been better than getting eaten by a beast or fucked by it until he starved to death, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how scared and miserable he felt, he couldn't muster up the courage to take his own life.

Every now and then he had tried to free himself again, when his hope briefly came back or when his desperation drove him to try even if he knew it was useless. No matter what, however, his swollen up belly was too big to be able to slide out, even if not by a huge amount. And trying to crawl up would only end up the same as before, and that would have been even worse.

As he laid there and closed his eyes, resting his head against the side, he thought back to his family, wishing that he had stayed there to help with the crops instead of going out in search of gold and adventure. Living a boring life in his small village now sounded like a dream come true in comparison to his current situation.

He couldn't really fall asleep like that, but he kept drifting in and out of consciousness whenever he was too exhausted to stay awake.

The creature's steps had awakened from such a state, and he'd known it would happen, he knew he could do nothing about it and he'd accepted that, still he couldn't help but tremble in fear as the sound crept closer.

The worst part was, he wouldn't know what it would do until it was too late, and he wasn't even sure of which fate terrified him more. He didn't want to die, not like that, but he would die either way if he was stuck there and so what was the point of delaying the unavoidable? Of living a few last days filled with nothing but waiting with dread for the creature to come and fuck him again?

It was behind him again, he could almost feel its presence looming over him, and he held his breath as his leg was grasped again, the creature's mouth slowly closing on his foot and he yelped out in pain and fear as the teeth punctured it, trying to jerk it out of its grasp.

Much to his surprise, the creature actually let go of it. The warm, wet tongue came again, licking up his soiled thighs, and maybe it finally recognized its previous mating partner or maybe it previously thought that Aelanis was dead, either way it seemed to abandon its plans to eat him in favour of getting him ready again.

When the tongue slipped in he groaned, clasping his hands on his mouth so that at least this time he would not be as shamefully loud as the first.

He still could not believe that his first time had been with a monster, nor that he was about to get ravished again by it and worst of all, worst of all his ass was already clenching around the creature's tongue and his cock was growing hard again, his body getting warm and shivering in pleasure as it prepared to welcome more of the beast once again.

His body not only remembered the pleasure, it already yearned for it and he couldn't fight back against that, not even by telling himself that the thing that was getting him off was a huge, terrifying monster that could decide to kill him off at any given moment. In fact, somehow the thought was giving him a weird sense of excitement, the thrill of doing something so depraved and dangerous making his cock twitch and grow even harder.

_There must have been something in that potion, that must be why my head's gone all weird._

He didn't know if it was possible, shouldn't the effect had worn off by then? But if the creature still wasn't seeing him as food... maybe it didn't?

He couldn't focus on that for much longer anyway. This time, the creature didn't waste too much time before slipping his tongue out and substituting it with something much thicker, skipping directly to the part where its cock was pushed inside his already-eager hole.

"Nnhh!Mhh!". He barely managed to muffle his moans with his hands, his body offering very little resistance to the intrusion and so this time the monster pushed it almost all the way in with one thrust, making his toes curl up and his whole body shiver.

He was not as far gone this time as the last time around, which meant that he was all the more aware of every sensation - from the way the little protrusion on the surface of that cock were stimulating every inch of his insides and especially his sensitive entrance, to the fact that they were oozing some kind of fluid which made his hole more slippery, allowing the large shaft to move in and out with ease.

His mouth was not the only thing making shameful noises, as now he could hear all of the sloppy wet sounds as his asshole was stirred up by the creature's penis, its thrusts getting faster and deeper until Aelanis had to hold himself up so that his belly would not be crushed against the stone wall as his body was pushed forward.

This meant he could no longer suffocate his cries nor his loud panting, and as ashamed as he was of them he could not hold back, the creature's cock felt just _too_ good and the way it rammed against his prostate had him seeing stars.

"I-I can't...Aah AAH! Ohh no, no I can't...nnh! W-why is it...Aah! Please s-slow down at lea-AH!"

It was too much, it was so overwhelming that it was almost painful, and yet it was taking him all of his willpower not to shake his hips back to meet those thrusts, a part of him eager to feel the same intense pleasure as the last time.

"I-I'm g-gonna cum...ooOoH! I'm gonna cuuum! F-from a mooOOH-nster's thing...nhh! It f-feels soo good! Aah! AH! I-I can't... fight it...".

The creature was fucking him so hard that a wet slapping sound mixed in with the sloppy ones from before as the creature's body was smacked against his ass, the contact making his skin burn and even in his haze of pleasure Aelanis understood that it had to be from the slickness covering the creature's body. Maybe there was some kind of toxin in it, and that was what was driving him mad with lust.

Regardless, he couldn't really care about that when his ass felt that good, and as the creature's grasp tightened slightly on his hips he could tell that it was about to cum, and he was right on the verge of doing so himself.

"Aah...AH! L-let's cum... together! Ahahah!". He laughed histerically, he wasn't even sure why he found that funny but that didn't stop his hips from shaking nor his ass from gobbling down every inch of the salamander's dick, squeezing down hard as he came with a loud scream.

He was still shaking both from the laughter and from his climax as he felt the creature's thick cum filling him up again, making his belly bulge out even more as his insides were filled with it.

Once again the creature pulled out from him and left him without a sound once it was done, abandoning him there to his fate.

_Maybe it's not so bad... to get fucked like this everyday, until I die,_ he briefly thought before his eyes rolled up in his skull and his face dropped to the side, his body slowly leaking out some of the creature's semen in large white globs.

  
  


When Aelanis woke up again it took him a few moments to realize where he was, and his shame came back in full force. His hunger had also gotten worse, so he ate the last bites of his food even if he knew he would have nothing else left.

He'd dreamed that he was back in his house, with his family, and he cried at the thought that he'd never see them again.

There was nothing for him to do but to wait, and pray for some kind of miracle that he knew wouldn't come.

The only thing that would was the beast that had trapped him there, and that would force itself on him again and again, until the moment he was given the mercy of death.

He whimpered quietly as he heard its steps come back, and this time it did not try to eat him - nor did it gave him any warning before it pushed his length inside him, pumping itself with a fast and rough pace.

He did not even try to hold back his cries, nor did he fight back the pleasure when it started washing over him in waves.

He could do nothing else but take it and wait for it to be over anyway, so what was even the use of trying?

  
  


The longer Aelanis was stuck there, the more his sense of time was getting hazy.

His body was growing weaker by the day, and so did his will to resist.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness, and often he'd wake up only to feel the monster's cock inside him, eagerly welcoming it together with the pleasure that it brought.

He'd almost started to look forward to the salamander's visits. At least it was better than waiting and wallowing in his misery. He longed for the moment where his mind turned blank and his climax cancelled his pain, his hunger, his overwhelming sense of helplessness and despair.

He was sure that it wouldn't be long before he died. He could barely stay awake even through the fucking. Would the creature eat him then? Or would he be left there to feed its young once the eggs hatched inside him?

_Maybe I'm not completely useless after all_ , he thought with a small humourless laugh.

And, just as he thought that, something completely unexpected happened.

Maybe it was because he'd starved himself away, maybe the creature had somehow managed to dislodge him with his thrusts, but as the salamander withdrew its cock his body followed back and, finally, slipped out of the narrow passage.

_SPLASH!_

He didn't even try to stop his fall, too shocked and still in disbelief. It had to be a dream, and he would soon wake up back where he was, feeling too miserable and weak to even be able to cry.

But the mud was sticking to his face and his skin, was soaking into his hair and it was warm and smelled - or maybe it was his own body that did, after all he'd been unable to wash himself for what had to be at least a week if not more.

Aelanis opened his eyes, and immediately had to squint as the light assaulted them. It had seemed so faint before but now it was as as harsh as if he'd tried to stare directly at the sun.

The creature was still there. It leaned down to smell and lick at his face, and Aelanis weakly turned his face towards it.

"D-don't... please... don't eat... me", he whispered, shivering as the tongue descended down along his neck and chest, brushing against his still-hardened nipples and drawing a small moan out of him. Even in his miserable state, he did not want to die. Not when he finally was freed from his torture... not when he'd finally been shown mercy.

The creature's hand pressed against his belly, the claws only lightly brushing against his skin. Was it feeling for its eggs, checking if they were still there? Or was it just preparing to slash him open.

"Please...", he whispered again, the creature's head and the lights above it blurring up as his eyes filled up with tears. "Oh Gods...please, please help...".

His world was turning dark again... maybe it was too late after all.

_Please then, oh God of Night and Eternal Darkness, please let it be over._

  
  


  
  


The sound of water was all he could hear.

Had he died, at last? Was he drifting along the Quiet River together with the other lost souls that had crossed the border?

Aelanis opened his eyes and whimpered as he slowly started to regain feeling in his body. He was not dead. There shouldn't be pain in death, but his entire body ached. He could see light from above, but it was too blurry to make out the details.

He tried to move but his limbs felt too weak, he could barely turn his head around and even that made his vision blur up even more. Soon enough he collapsed again.

  
  


When he came back to his senses, something wet was touching his face.

He moaned softly and looked up. Something was looming over him. He wasn't sure of what it was, but the wet touch continued and soon enough it was pressing against his lips, trying to force itself inside.

Aelanis felt that he couldn't fight back even if he'd wanted, and in his confused state he couldn't even think of why he should.

The wet thing slipped in, filling his mouth with a weird sticky substance, and then pushing itself past his throat. He felt as if something was being pushed through it, but he didn't know what. When the thing pulled back it left a vague taste of fish in his mouth, and he coughed a bit from the discomfort of having had something thick forced past his throat, then the lights dimmed down again. His head fell to his side as he fainted, but before he did, he could have sworn he'd heard a small low murmur somewhere above him...

  
  


The wet thing came back to him again, and again and every time it forced something inside his throat before leaving.

He could feel something warm and slightly slippery against his skin, wrapping itself around him. It felt kind of nice. He slept soundly.

  
  


It took Aelanis a while to regain enough strength to be able to wake up for more than a few minutes at a time, and to finally have enough awareness to realize what was happening.

He'd been taken somewhere else in the cave, he wasn't sure where, but it seemed to be near another lake and yet closer to the surface, because the sunlight filtered through a few holes on the tall roof above him.

He was laid on what seemed like a nest, mostly made out of soft moss and large enough to host something much larger than him. Such as the creature who'd been somehow taking care of him those past days.

He'd been confused and frightened at first, when he'd gotten back enough of his wits to be aware that the creature was trying to push its tongue in his throat, but then the memories of those days slowly came back to him as he recognized the taste once the tongue was pulled back. He realized that the creature was feeding him. It had been feeding him all along. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to question his luck too much. It even kept him warm at night, curling up around him and covering him with its tail. Its skin still burned at the touch, but only at first, and then his body grew used to it.

Aelanis let the creature to nurse him back to health until he was well enough to try walking around, even if the fact that he'd been laying down for so long combined with the new unexpected weight of the eggs meant that he stumbled like a newborn fawn at first, and he got tired extremely quickly.

As he finally got back on his feet, he tried to explore the cave to see if he would be able to sneak out while the creature left, but it seemed that there was no passage large enough for him to fit through. Maybe the salamander had somehow carried him through the water, though he wasn't sure of how it could have done that.

He supposed his best bet would be to climb up to the roof and reach one of the holes there, but he seriously doubted he'd get anywhere close given the state he was in. He could barely walk for long with that added weight without his back hurting so much that it felt as if it was about to give up.

Maybe he could try to swim away and find some underwater passage, but his main problem was still there. Moreover, the creature could easily catch up with him and the Gods only knew what it would do if it realized he tried to escape. He still had no idea of why it hadn't just eaten him, except maybe because of the eggs he was carrying in his belly. Maybe he was waiting for them to hatch.

Aelanis shivered at the thought. What would happen to him then? Would the creature's spawn eat him up from the inside? Or would it get out of him - through the only way possible - and then what? Would the creature allow him to leave then?

He didn't know, and the worst thing was that there was no way to find out. He doubted the creature could speak. It barely even seemed to make noise, aside from that low-pitched murmur he sometimes heard from it. It seemed to have _some_ degree of intelligence, but how far did it go really? He could have tried to communicate, but what if he somehow angered it and it decided to kill him after all?

Aelanis curled up in the nest, wrapping his arms around himself and crying. He'd thought he might finally be free, but the place he found himself in was merely a bigger prison.

It wasn't fair. He'd done nothing to deserve that fate! He only wanted to be of help!

"Fucking old man bastard...if only I hadn't listened to him, if only I hadn't been so stupid!"

Wallowing in self-hatred wasn't going to get him out of there, and he knew that.

But then again, neither would anything else.

  
  


The first time the creature tried to mate with him again, Aelanis didn't realize until it was too late.

It had been approaching him more and more often, emerging out of the water and crawling towards him, and Aelanis hesitantly moved in closer and sat down, opening his mouth when the creature started licking at his face and waiting for it to feed him.

It felt rather weird and made him feel like he was about to choke at first, but he couldn't exactly complain too much. The only other thing that was there to eat were the mushrooms that he found, of a non-glowing kind, and that turned out to thankfully not be poisonous, the moss that grew on the walls and the berries from a small shrub that he already knew were edible as it also grew in the forest near his village.

Maybe it was because of the eggs, in fact he was sure that was the case, but he was much hungrier than he'd ever been. It did not take long before he started to eagerly await those visits, crawling towards the border of the edge and looking into the water, searching for the huge familiar figure until he spotted it swimming towards him.

He still was afraid of it, tensing up whenever those hands would come to rest on his shoulders to pull him in closer as he was fed, or whenever it would feel his bulging belly for a few moments as if to confirm that its eggs were still there, but he didn't feel as much disgust as its tongue felt his face up before it went for his mouth. Maybe the creature couldn't see all that well, so that was how its way of sensing where it was on his face. Although sometimes the beast would keep licking him for a while after it had already fed him, making him shiver and bite his lips to hold back from moaning whenever it brushed his nipples or his sensitive ears, or the sides of his torso right below his ribs.

That was why, when that happened again, he did not suspect anything even as the tongue moved down lower, licking at the inside of his thighs and even inspecting his slightly hardening cock, that had started to react in a not-too-displeased manner.

When he was pushed down, however, and the creature grasped on his thighs to spread them, he immediately realized what was about to happen and panicked, trying to push its face away before its tongue darted out and licked at his exposed ass, giving it a few long swipes before pushing itself in.

"No, don't!", he cried out, gasping and looking around to see if there was anything he could use to hit it-

But then he had a sudden mental image of the salamander's mouth closing down on his flesh and deciding to eat him instead, so he clenched his fists at his sides and shook his head, feeling the tears come back in his eyes as the creature's tongue was pulled out and it moved in closer, displaying its engorged cock in its full glory.

He'd never been able to see the thing that went inside him before, and it looked as terrifyingly bit as it felt and even more monstrous than he'd imagined it. Maybe even more so, as the dark pink colour stood out against its pitch black skin, and the small protrusions along it twitched as if they had a life of their own once the much darker, upturned tip was pressed against his anus.

"Please do- _AAAH!_ "

Half of it went in with one thrust, and it did not hurt like his first time but the large insertion still had him keening in discomfort, his fingers digging into the soft ground he was laying on.

"Haah... p-please, no, please don't-NH!"

His whole body twisted and shook as the creature's cock was slowly pulled out, only to slide in again, and he tried to push it out but of course his strength could not even compare to that of the large and powerful beast towering over him.

It pushed in fully, and then it crawled in closer, using its weight to hold him down in that pose. Once it finally started moving again it was with an agonizingly slow pace, as if it wanted him to feel each and every ridge, every bump and every single inch of his massive erection, and in that pose Aelanis felt as if it was reaching even deeper inside him whenever its even wider base stretched his hole to its limit.

In that humiliating pose, Aelanis could do nothing but lay there and take it, his legs forced to stay up by the creature's own body and his breath cut short by the weight that pressed on him. He was sure that, if it wanted, it could have crushed him down like a bug, but thankfully it was holding back so that it would not kill its mate.

He would have wanted to say that he felt nothing but shame and fear, but when the creature started to pick up its pace his ass had already adjusted again to its size, which meant that soon enough he was moaning out loud and writhing in pleasure, and the only reason his hips weren't shaking was because they were kept still by the creature's bulk.

"F-fuck... i-it's so _oAAH!_ Deep! _Ooh!_ So deep...i-insi _iiHYAA!_ Aah...haah...n-no ooh p-please-"

He couldn't even manage to beg it for mercy, even before his reason was taken over by the intense pleasure that overpowered all of his senses. All of his previous fear had been replaced by lust, and once again he reached his climax almost at the same time as the creature unloaded itself deep inside him, holding him still until every last drop had been squeezed out of its cock.

When the salamander crawled off of him, Aelanis did not even move, his legs flopping back down and his head falling back.

He felt it lick his face again, then he was dragged back into its nest before the creature left, disappearing back in the lake.

Aelanis watched it with barely any reaction, feeling the thick cum once again leak out of him, his body still burning up, while his legs were sore and felt like they would come off like a doll's joint if he tried to move.

He wondered if the fact that the creature had saved him really had been a miracle, because in that moment he was not sure his current situation was an improvement.

  
  


From then on, the creature would fuck him almost every time after he was fed, often multiple times a day, and by the last time he was so exhausted he did not even try to fight back or plead.

Sometimes it would fuck him in that pose again, while sometimes it would turn him on his back. A few times it dragged him back towards the water, making his legs dangle from the ledge and forcing him to use his arms to keep himself up so that his weight would not be resting on his belly and press it uncomfortably against the ground. Those times, Aelanis discovered that the fact that the creature could move much faster inside the water meant that, in that pose, it could fuck him at such an incredibly frenzied pace that he nearly passed out screaming. Relentlessly, the creature's cock was drilled against his prostate until he came so hard he was left shaking for what felt like several minutes, his own cock still letting out a few last spurts every now and then until he finally calmed down and dozed off.

At first Aelanis tried to struggle, holding out to his pride and hoping that if he kept trying to fight it off maybe it would get the message that he did _not_ in fact want it to mate with him, no matter how eagerly his stupid body reacted to its attentions.

After a while, however, he simply could no longer be bothered to. What was the point of resisting when that creature was that much stronger and could do anything it wanted to him, whenever it wanted? He was only alive because the creature allowed him to be. He'd only survived because it had mercifully decided it wanted to keep him around for longer, despite the fact that he'd intruded in its territory, and with such a nefarious intent too...

Maybe he _deserved_ to be there. What right did he have to come there and try to steal its young? He would not be stuck there in the first place if he hadn't decided he could get some easy gold from it.

He couldn't quite be upset at it any more. He wasn't even all that angry about getting tricked into coming there. He wasn't in danger, he was fed and taken care of, and soon enough he'd started longing for the moments when he could finally feel its dick inside him again, his body aching in need whenever he thought back to it.

He was a little bit scared still, but the more familiar he grew with its presence the less concerned he was. In fact, he often felt lonely when it wasn't around and wished it could stay there for longer.

  
  


As Aelanis's feelings towards it changed, so did his behaviour. If initially he'd been fearful and hesitant, now he was growing more affectionate and curious by the day.

It started out one time, when the creature woke up and stirred, causing him to do the same. They were in its nest together, and Aelanis had been sleeping soundly, curling up against its large frame. He'd felt so safe and protected there, and he was already feeling sad at the thought that in a matter of minutes it would be leaving, as always, without even turning back as it abandoned him there on his own, with nothing to do and no one else to turn to for companionship.

"Ah, wait...", he said, hurrying up before it could go, taking a few clumsy steps before falling on his knees. It was becoming harder and harder to walk as his belly kept growing, either because of the constant feeding or because the eggs were absorbing the creature's cum, he wasn't sure of which. "Please, don't go!".

The urgency in his tone seemed to capture the attention of the salamander, which turned around and crawled back towards him, extending its warm tongue to lick his face. Maybe it was its way to try and see if something was wrong, Aelanis didn't know, but it didn't matter all that much anyway. What mattered was that he had captured its attention, and as the large tongue brushed his lips he was struck by the sudden need to lick it back, and so he did.

The creature seemed surprised and curious, because it repeated its gesture, and once again Aelanis licked it back and even spread his lips, eagerly welcoming it inside his mouth where he sucked and licked at it as if he was trying to get out the last bits of food. It did not taste of food in that moment, however. It only had a slight acidic taste, and it felt incredibly soft.

The creature murmured, which made Aelanis heart beat faster - that usually meant that it was pleased, or so he suspected at least, since it only made that sound when it fucked him.

It explored his mouth for a while, allowing him to keep doing the same with its tongue, and it occurred to Aelanis that was probably the closest they could come to a kiss.

His face turned a deep red. His first kiss was with a beast that probably couldn't even understand the concept... he should have been upset but instead he only felt even more excited. He was doing something no one else could, and it felt incredible. How could he feel bad about that?

When it pulled back, Aelanis was panting and gasping, his cock already half-hard even though the other had barely even touched him. He wanted to feel more... to touch it more, to learn more about it, and to make it feel so good that it would never want to leave him again.

"It feels so good...does it feel good for you too?", he asked, reaching out to pet the creature's face.

When it hissed and showed its teeth at him, maybe thinking that he wanted to attack it, Aelanis cowered back and whimpered, feeling both hurt and afraid.

"I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!".

As the beast turned its back to him and headed back to the water, Aelanis felt even more lonely and disheartened. He made the creature mad, and now it might never come back to him again. Maybe it would abandon him there, and find someone else to carry its young. The thought was terrifying.

For a while he didn't dare to try anything weird again, but a few days later the creature licked his face and pressed its tongue against his lips, expectantly. Once again, Aleanis felt a rush of excitement as he sucked and licked at its long, soft tongue, enjoying the feeling of it as it curled around in his mouth and even seemed to respond to his clumsy yet eager licking by tasting his tongue back.

"Mmh...I love you", he whispered to it once his mouth was free again, and his heart was swelled up with affection for the weird creature, he really did feel like he loved it and was incredibly happy about the fact that he got to be chosen by it to carry its seed.

"Please, let me... I want to make you feel good", he said, and this time he did not try to extend his hands. Of course, the creature's own hands were its weapons, so it made sense that it would perceive that as a threat. He now felt stupid for not having realized that back then. Instead, he leaned in closer and licked at its face, which the creature did not protest.

Emboldened by that discovery, Aelanis proceeded to lick more of its smooth skin, following the marble-like clusters of silver spots and moving down towards its crotch. He'd once thought of its body as fearsome and horrifying, but now he found it beautiful and its size only added to that, making it seem even more wondrous to his eyes.

As he laid down to more easily reach it, he was pleased to see that the tip of the creature's cock was already peeking out from the slit that normally allowed it to hide it within its body. He kissed it and licked it gently, and slowly more and more of it emerged until the whole thing was rising proudly in front of his eyes, making his heart beat even faster.

He'd never gotten such a close look at it before, and he wasn't sure he ever would again, so he could not waste the occasion. Glancing back to make sure that it could not see what he was about to do, he brought his hand to its base and squeezed, gasping in awe at the feeling of that powerful, heavy thing that had brought him to his climax so easily a countless amount of times. Its dick felt soft too, not as much as its tongue but still more than he had imagined it to be. The flavour was weird, but not too bad, and he enjoyed the way the small bumps twitched against his tongue as he kept on caressing and licking it. They dripped out a slick liquid, which he guessed was the equivalent of his precum, and so did the tip of the glans. The slit on it was quite large and vertical, and he could not resist the temptation to slide his tongue across it, collecting some of that strong-tasting slickness.

It was then that the creature came without warning, spurting out a huge amount of its thick semen. It squirted out with such force that the impact made him turn his face, but by then he had already had a mouthful of it and almost risked inhaling it too. It felt incredibly thick and gooey, sticking to his tongue and to the roof of his mouth, and even to his throat when he tried to swallow it. Of course, the same substance was also currently sticking to his hair, his face, and a large part of his chest. Attempting to wipe it off only meant that he was spreading it to a wider surface, strings of the white stuff extending between his hand and his face as he touched it.

As he sucked his fingers clean, Aelanis winced a bit at the taste. It was quite pungent, reminding him of fish eggs, except tangier. He wasn't sure he liked it. Still, he did feel proud about making it cum so easily, and it had been exciting to be able to touch and play with his cock.

  
  


From then on, sometimes the creature would try to lick his mouth like he'd showed it, or push his head down towards its crotch where its dick was already eagerly peeking out, while spreading Aelanis's legs open and shoving its tongue in his ass as if to repay the favour, bringing him to orgasm almost at the same time as he was rewarded with a faceful of cum. Sometimes it even played with his dick too, licking it and curling its tongue around it until he came, grinning smugly as he saw it taste some of his own release.

He still hated to be left alone, and since there was not much to do beside snacking and napping, he often masturbated as he thought back to his beloved's beautiful, thick cock and how nice it had felt to lick it, and how it felt even nicer to have it shoved up inside him until it filled him up to the brim.

He no longer thought back to his old life, nor did he regret his decision to leave it.

Even as his belly grew so large that his bellybutton had started to stick out, Aelanis could not help but smile, his hands moving down to stroke it and feel the slight movement of their children inside him. He was so much happier now, and after all, he would not have to feel alone for long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be a nice way to end this. I'm not sure of what else could be brought into the story, honestly! But I'll probably write more egg laying and/or forced pregnancy in the future. It was definitely fun to write this! I hope you also liked to read it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn on the ending, cause on one hand I like that it's unknown on the other I have some ideas on how to continue it... idk, but I could make a part 2 if there's interest for it? Let me know what you think ^^
> 
> \----
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
